


Organized Chaos

by shihari



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Possessive Ash, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihari/pseuds/shihari
Summary: Eiji has to wear a pair of short-shorts for a mission.Ash doesn’t approve of this idea all that much.Chaos ensues.





	Organized Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh this is my first banana fish fic. The characters are based off the show since I’m petrified of reading the manga, because i know it will leave me in shambles!! Enjoy :) (feel free to leave any kind of comment!! I love reading them!!)

It all started because of that damned mission.

Eiji was the designated bait that the team used to go undercover. Always. Something about the boys innocence made him seem reputable. He’d still have to disguise himself, of course, but he usually just wore funky jackets, dark glasses, and an obscure hairstyle.

This particular matter, however, was quite unique. This time, he needed to get information from a man who commonly spent his lonely nights at a bar. 

A gay bar. 

This man was apparently attracted to younger, more vulnerable, and rather flamboyant men. The boys that he had been spotted with would wear skirts, bras, heels: you name it, they had it.

So, Max picked up those god-awful short-shorts for Eiji.

The reasoning for this plan was simple: drunk men will tell a potential date anything if it will grant them the one night stand that they desire.

Of course, Eiji wouldn’t actually spend the night with this man. He’d be sure to make a hasty retreat back to the awaiting truck immediately after acquiring the information he needed.

However, now, as Eiji dried off his freshly shaven legs on the side of the bath tub, Ash sat on the vanity, watching the boy carefully. Eiji was already in a form fitted, pink t shirt that emulated his natural figure.

“What’s with the look?” Eiji asked shrewdly.

“I don’t like this one bit.” Ash muttered, taking no time to sugar coat his answer. He motioned towards Eiji, who was now hugging the jean shorts to this chest. 

“It was your idea.” Eiji chirped, flaring the (very minuscule) leg holes out to step into.

That wasn’t entirely false. He had made a joke about it at dinner. He never thought everyone would take him seriously.

Eiji slid the shorts on in one swift tug, and immediately, Ash was not going to let this fly on his watch.

It was clear that the pants were found in the womans section, by the way they were cut. It didn’t help that Eiji was a more lean muscled person, because these muscles complimented his already very feminine body type. They were (luckily) high waisted, and the cuffs stopped at the exact point where his ass met his legs. The tight material didn’t leave much up to the imagination either.

He looked good. Too good.

“How do I look?” Eiji teased, twirling around in a circle with one of his feet up.

This pose allowed the shorts to ride up, revealing way too much of Eiji’s backside than Ash would like any stranger to see.

Ash grabbed the belt loop of the shorts to stop his spinning.

“What?” Eiji quipped with a quirked brow.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“You’re not going out like this.” He stated sternly.

“Why not?” Eiji questioned once again.

“No one is allowed to see this much of you but me.” Ash growled. 

Eiji simply laughed at his partner, but Ash thought that this concept was far from funny. The blonde yanked him forwards by the shorts and in between his splayed legs in an act of primal possessiveness.

“You’re being so dramatic. These aren’t that bad.” Eiji groaned, craning his head around to examine his half-exposed ass.

Ash spun the boy around again, snaking his hands up the back of Eiji’s thighs in order to reach the leg cuffs. He jerked the material down a bit to see if that offered any more coverage.

Nope. No difference at all.

“Yes they are. Change right now.” Ash demanded, already trying to pull down the shorts off of Eiji’s body.

“Hey!” Eiji yelped. He desperately hung onto the waist of his shorts so that Ash didn’t strip him bare.

“Take them off, Eiji.” His voice rose with impending anger.

“Get away!” Eiji squealed, ripping away from the blonde and falling back against the tub, knocking over a few shampoo bottles in the process. They clanged to the floor in an obnoxiously loud ruckus as Ash continued to grab at Eiji’s pants.

“You guys don’t have time to be fucking in there. Let’s get a move on! its already 9 O’clock!”

Eiji’s face grew red apon hearing Max’s accusations, but Ash couldn’t care less. His main priority was to demolish these shorts before they could ever see the light of day.

“He’s not wearing these!” Ash called back at Max, who was standing on the other side of the bathroom door.

“It’s all we have, Ash! Just leave the poor boy alone! We have to go!” Max’s said sternly.

Ash huffed in annoyance. 

This was quite an important mission. He couldn’t pass up such an opportunity. 

Eiji crawled out of the tub and adjusted the shorts. However, the little devil made sure to pull them up extra-high, so that most of his ass was out in the open, for all to see.

That small movement is what made Ash lose his patience.

The teenager aggressively grasped Eiji from behind, and smashed the black haired boy’s ass into his groin. Eiji’s ivory skin erupted in a sea of goosebumps while the hair at the back of his neck stood tall and quivering.

The older boy started to let out a moan, but Ash clasped a palm over his mouth before he could do so.

“You’re not about to pull this shit with me, Eiji. I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not fucking funny. You better behave yourself out there, got it?” Ash growled into the boy’s ear.

Eiji whimpered in agreement. 

The blonde quickly nipped at Eiji’s earlobe, causing the boy to emit a small squeak before letting go of him.

Eiji turned around, completely redfaced and eyes clouded with lust. The blonde pushed Eiji’s messy bangs back to plant a single kiss onto his forehead. 

“Be careful.” He whispered into his porcelain skin. Eiji nodded.

Ash tugged down at his boyfriend’s shorts one more time, finding some comfort in the way the cuffs settled just below his ass, instead of halfway up it. However, he knew that they’d ride up sooner or later.

While walking out from the bathroom, the blonde wrapped his arm around Eiji’s abdomen, practically gluing himself to his partners side. 

They walked out together, and after the boy’s took one look at Eiji, their jaws dropped.

“You aren’t allowed to see.” Ash announced to the rest of the group, who were standing there, mouths agape and dumbfounded by Eiji’s outfit.

As Ibe scolded Max over purchasing such a small pair of shorts, Ash untied the flannel he usually kept around his waist and tied it around Eiji’s.

“But—“ Eiji protested.

“For the ride there.” Ash explained, patting his hip gently.

When walking out to the truck, Eiji rolled his eyes at the boy who was attached to his side. The blonde would constantly shoot glances over his shoulder at the three men behind them.

“You’re too over protective of me. It’s just Max, Ibe, and Shorter.“ Eiji remarked.

”I don’t care who it is.” He hissed.

Ash felt a shudder run down Eiji’s spine. He smirked at Eiji’s subtle reaction.

Soon, the group had all packed into the truck and set off for the bar.

••••••••••

“Lighten up ash, this’ll only take an hour at most.” Shorter scoffed.

That was easy for Shorter to say. His partially naked lover wasn’t about to go flirt with some middleaged man in a gay bar like Ash’s was. It’s not like Shorter could ever get a boyfriend or girlfriend anyway.

Ash, Max, and Shorter hid behind the building, peering through a small window that viewed the bar. Yusho sat on a stool, downing his fourth whiskey of the night. Ibe was waiting in the car, just in case anything went wrong and they had to make a run for it. 

“I don’t like this. You should have gone as bait instead.” Ash muttered under his breath.

Shorter laughed.

“Do I look like a twink to you?” He snorted.

Ash gave him one threatening glare, and the boy instantly shut his mouth.

“Watch it.” The younger man spat as a warning.

”He’s going over!” Max’s voice cut in, interrupting the argument between the two friends.

All three heads focused their complete attention to Eiji, who had spotted Yusho, and began to saunter towards his target.

It was almost physically painful for Ash to watch what was unfolding.

Eiji sat down beside the man, sticking his ass out on the seat as much as he possibly could. 

“God damnit. I knew I should’ve gotten the next size up.” Max muttered to himself shamefully.

It was clear that Eiji trying to seduce the man. 

He’d push his hair back every now and then, as well as burst into a fit of giggles pretty much everytime Yusho opened his mouth. He’d bite his lip and batted his eyelashes at the man as the man explained things. He would even stroke his arm at some points during the deep conversation they were having.

Ash was fuming. 

“Who knew the all mighty Lynx could be such a kitten with these sorts of things.” Max sneered, noticing the blonde’s growing irritation.

“Shut it, fatty.” Ash shot back, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. 

The teenager gnawed at his bottom lip feverishly while his eyes burnt into Yusho’s skin. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit, scream, or tear the man to pieces. Preferably the last option.

He didn’t understand why he was getting so angry. Well, he did, but he ultimately agreed to this plan, so he had no right to get mad. ‘Nothing bad is going to happen to him’ he thought to himself, and he tried to bounce this thought around in his mind as often as possible in an attempt to calm down.

“I’m just saying that you don’t need to worry. He’s not going to pounce on that old geezer.”

Just as those words escaped Max’s mouth, Yusho’s hand slithered around the back pockets of his shorts, and squeezed his ass tightly. Instead of protesting, a zap of fear flashed in Eiji’s eyes before he ultimately let himself be pulled onto this stranger’s lap.

All previous soothing thoughts were thrown out the window as Ash watched this scene.

“I’ll kill him.“ He uttered under his breath at first, in a state of complete shock at what was being unveiled before him.

However, the initial disbelief subsided, and all that was left in his blood was complete fury. 

That was his boy, after all. 

“I’ll kill him! I’ll kill that nasty bastard with my bare hands!” Ash raged.

He simply couldn’t contain his anger. He tried to make a break for the main entrance, but Shorter held him back while Max restrained his arms. He lurched and squirmed in their hold, practically growling at the two men that refused him access to his partner. 

He didn’t see their efforts as a prevention from getting Ash arrested. He saw them as a barrier from Eiji, the one he loved more than anything, who was currently being groped by another man. So, he took this frustration out on them.

“You fucking freaks! Let go of me! I’ll kill you both. Fuck you, worthless pieces of shit!” He spluttered in a complete and utter frenzy.

However, this wasn’t their first rodeo with Ash. They had grown to endure Ash’s heartless comments throughout the months they had been working together. Death threats were nothing new.

“Okay bud, sure you will. Just cool it, okay? Its just an act. It’s all an act. Eiji knows what he’s doing. You don’t need to get so worked up over it.” Max cooed as if he was trying to console a feral animal.

Ash snapped his head back to the window and saw Eiji tracing little patterns on Yusho’s shoulder.

Suddenly, his intense malice was overcome by the overwhelming feeling of betrayal.

His heart sunk to his stomach. 

What the hell was with all these dumb emotions lately?

The brain that wouldn’t stop terrorizing him moments ago fell silent. His violent thrashes also halted to a stop, so Max and Shorter hesistantly let go of his appendages.

But before Ash could fully comprehend the situation between Eiji and Yusho, Eiji quickly stood up, smiled nervously, and motioned towards the restrooms. Yusho waved him away with a wink.

In a matter of seconds, Eiji’s leg was already popping out of the tiny, bathroom window that could be found at the very top of the wall. He must’ve had to stand on a toilet in order to climb up to the ledge. 

“Guys! I got it! We’ve gotta go! I told him I’d only be a minute!” Eiji called out in a quiet rasp. 

Ash knew that it was probably his duty to help Eiji get down from the window, but he stood still in his spot, studying Eiji with a cold expression.

“Ash can you, i dont know, lend a hand maybe?” Eiji asked sarcastically. For every second that Ash refused to help, the black haired boy shot worried glances back at the bathroom’s door, keeping an eye out for Yusho.

“Oh for christ’s sake!” Max exclaimed. 

Max angrily pushed Ash aside and took a position below the window. Eiji lowered himself down as far as he could by his arms, and allowed Max to grab his waist for the rest of the drop down. As soon as Eiji touched the ground safely, the four took off sprinting towards the truck.

“What the hell was that about?” Eiji breathed with a laugh. 

Eiji turned his head to see Ash’s reaction, but Ash kept his neck stiff and his eyes forwards.

“Hey. You okay?” Eiji whispered to his blonde lover, his voice laced with concern.

They kept moving.

“Ash?” 

The blonde’s eyes were glued to the vehicle that was a mere three yards away.

When they reached the truck, Max climbed into the drivers seat and switched places with Ibe, who now took the passenger, and Shorter hopped in the trunk. This left the two lovers in the back seat. 

Ash took his seat on the left, and Eiji on the right. However, Ash made sure to press his body as far against the door as he could. As Max put the truck in reverse, he glanced in the rearview mirror, and apparently caught a glimpse of Ash.

“You are such a child!” Max mocked Ash.

Ash wanted to throw a pluthera of insults at the brunette, but he kept his lips sealed.

“What’s up with him? He won’t talk to me.” Eiji asked the two men in the front seats.

“Don’t worry about him. Hes just sulking.” Max replied with a sudden twitch of a smile.

“Why?” Eiji questioned once more, slightly tilting his head in confusion.

“I think your act with the geezer was a little too believable for him, if you know what i mean.” The purple haired boy in the back chuckled. 

Eiji thought for a moment, then blushed, but shook away his embarrassment with a smirk. He turned back to Ash with quirked a eyebrow.

“Oh, i see now. That’s why you’re ignoring me, huh? Got it.” Eiji teased.

Ash exhaled loudly and lolled his head towards window.

Eiji reached for the blonde’s hand that had been laying limply on the seat, but the blonde ripped it away, briskly relocating it onto the windowsill. 

“C’mon Ash. I’m sorry, okay?” Eiji tried, bring up his finger tips to brush against Ash’s cheek.

Of course, Ash jerked his head away, pushing his temple into the glass, out of Eiji’s reach.

“Baby, don’t be mad at me.” Eiji pleaded softly.

Both men in the front visibly cringed at the pet name. They both had a strong hatred for PDA.

Still, no response.

Eiji pouted, before pressing his own temple against his side of the glass, letting the soft rocking of the truck lull him to sleep.

•••••••••

“You sure you still want to room with him tonight?” Shorter asked, supressing a laugh.

Shorter had directed this comment towards Eiji, since the blonde beside him stayed stone faced and silent.

“He’ll get over it eventually.” Eiji shrugged, with a barely noticeable hint of worry in his tone.

“Well, goodluck with that!” Ibe chimed, waving a final farewell to the two boys. “Goodnight you two.”

Eiji entered their room first at a reluctant pace, almost as if he feared something terrible was awaiting him in there. He shuffled with a hesitant step, while Ash followed suit.

He clearly knew that, from Ash’s earlier display of punishment, he knew what was coming next.

Ash wasn’t going to scream at him, make him sad, or hit him, but he sure as he’ll wasn’t going to be exactly kind to him either.

As soon as Max, Shorter, and Ibe were surely out of ear shot, and Eiji had entered the room, Ash closed the door behind them.

He turned to face Eiji with the same blank expression he had held for the majority of the night.

A bead of sweat trickled down Eiji’s temple as an eerie film of silence draped over the room.

“Baby—“ 

Eiji’s choked on his words as he was frantically ripped around by his collar, and smashed into the wall with the blonde’s fists in his shirt. Ash roughly positioned himself in between Eiji’s trembling legs, allowing a light roll of his hips to clash their crotches together.

“Fuck!” Eiji nearly screamed. 

Ash didn’t build from an initial slow pace. No. He started grinding against him roughly, and was persistent in his manner.

These movements caused Eiji’s sudden arousal to get the best of him. He pressed his hardening cock into Ash’s without thinking anything of it.

When Ash caught note of this, he pulled away slightly, so Eiji couldn’t obtain the friction he so desperately wanted. Eiji whimpered from the loss of contact.

Instead, Ash leaned down to lick a long stripe up Eiji’s neck, stopping at his earlobe only to nip at it.

Eiji clamped his eyelids shut and shivered.

“What did I tell you? Huh? Do you call that little fucking show you just put on ‘behaving yourself?’” Ash seethed into Eiji’s ear. 

“I’m sorry, Ash. Fuck!” Eiji began to apologize, but cursed as he felt Ash’s hands cup two hand fulls of his ass.

“And this,” Ash barked, squeezing the fat tightly, before smashing the boy close into his groin again. “I’m the only one who can touch you like this? You hear me? No one else.”

Eiji mewled as Ash feverishly grinded their clothed cocks together. Eiji’s thighs relentlessly quivered around Ash’s.

“Yes!” Eiji moaned. “Only you.”

Ash slid his hands up the cuffs of his shorts to get a better grip on Eiji’s body. He rocked into Eiji harshly, soaking in the little whimpers his lover would make with each roll of his hips.

“You’re mine, got that?” Ash growled against Eiji’s lips, but not quite close enough to kiss him.

Eiji nodded frantically, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Speak up” He snarled. 

“Yes—oh god ash! I’m all yours!” He cried, now completely disregarding the three other men in the house.

Ash would never admit how turned on he was by Eiji’s unraveling.

“Good.” The blonde huffed.

Both the boys were fully erect, their members outlined, dark and evident in their pants. 

As much as Ash wanted to tear those god damned shorts off of Eiji and suck him off right then and there, he held himself back.

Eiji glanced down and back up at his restrained dick, then stared at Ash with half-lidded, hungry eyes. 

“Touch me for real. Please.” He whispered, stroking his hands up the base of Ash’s neck.

The offer was tempting, but the blonde was determined to stayed strong.

Ash let out a malicious laugh.

“Now what kind of punishment would that be?” He sneered.

Eiji’s eyes visibly glazed over with dread. Yet, he still yelped as Ash started to grind against him once again.

“God damnit Ash! Ah—oh fuck!” 

After minutes of fluid motion against each other, It didn’t take long for the two men to teeter off their individual edges. 

Eiji let a moan tear out from his throat, then bucked his hips up a final time to ride out his long awaited orgasm. Ash didn’t last much longer.

Ash jeans seeped up the wetness of not only his own release, but his lover’s as well. He just stood there, holding Eiji’s arched back in his arms as he recollected himself.

They both panted as he loosened his grip on Eiji, letting the boy fall back against the wall, breathless.

For the first time all night, Ash brought his thumb up to Eiji’s jaw, and tilted his chin up to peck his boyfriend’s cheek. After doing this, he nuzzled his nose into Eiji’s neck.

“Sorry,” Ash breathed into his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Its alright,” Eiji sighed into Ash’s golden hair. “I’m okay.”

They stayed like that for a while, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Once the two of them finally regained their strength, Eiji looked down at the mess they made, then back up at Ash.

“I guess I should throw these out.” He laughed. 

“No. Just wash them.” Ash stated quickly, breaking eye contact with Eiji in some sad attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

Eiji raised an eyebrow, as well as a corner of his lip.

“I thought you didn’t like them?” He asked teasingly.

Ash smacked him lightly on his backside, earning a small squeak from Eiji.

“I lied.”

•••••••••••

Eiji strode out of their shared bathroom, vigorously rubbing a towl over his wet hair. He wore sweatpants and a t shirt, and the shorts that had been recently scrubbed clean were on the dresser beside him.

Ash, on the other hand, was rolled up in the duvet so that he was showing as little of himself as possible. He was clearly still mortified about the whole fiasco that happened a mere hour ago. He truly never expected himself to get so worked up over it. The innitial shock of the event hadn’t hit him immediately. But now, he felt incredibly stupid.

“Never thought you’d get so jealous.” Eiji joked, smiling down at the big lump on their bed.

“Shut your trap. We already settled this argument.” Ash muttered.

He threw his towel into the laundry basket and combed his fingers through his charcoal locks, fluffing his hair out like it naturally stood. He sat down at the edge of the mattress and slid his hand over Ash’s concealed hipbone in a soothing manner.

“Hey. Come on, honey,” Eiji cooed, brushing Ash’s bangs out of his face to reveal his sharp facial features. “Don’t be so embarrassed. I think it’s really sweet of you to get jealous.”

A rosy tint spread across the boy’s cheeks as he finally made eye contact with eiji.

Eiji was looking back at him with so much adoration. With so much sympathy and affection. 

“It makes me feel loved.”

Aside from all his jests and jeers, Eiji really did love Ash, and that was terrifying for him to comprehend. He saw himself as a weight, constantly dragging people down, or into messes they shouldn’t ever be in. But, after a while into their relationship, Ash managed to find some sort of comfort in that terror. He knew he did end up dragging Eiji into awful situations, but he also knew that he would protect Eiji from anything and everything, no matter what it cost him. 

Eiji willingly gave up parts of his life to be with someone like Ash, never once fearing the consequences. That alone meant everything to Ash, to have someone who cared about you to such an extent was overwhelming. But Ash loved it. Ash loved him. Much more than he could describe in simple words.

But of course he’d never say all that out loud.

“You are loved, you idiot.” was probably the best he could muster up.

Eiji beamed, leaning in to press a long, sloppy kiss onto Ash’s lips. He pushed the covers off of Ash’s head so that his hands could dig freely into his boyfriend’s hair. Ash kissed back of course, but as soon as Eiji’s tongue graced his bottom lip, he broke away, retreating back under his cavern of covers.

He still felt bad for getting mad at Eiji, no matter how many kisses Eiji gave him to prove that it was okay.

Eiji frowned, tucking a strand of the boy’s blonde hair behind his ear softly.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Eiji asked.

Ash thought for a moment.

“Just don’t ever leave me for an old man.” He concluded.

Eiji let out a loud laugh, but smacked a hand over his mouth as he remembered the three men in the other rooms.

“Of course not.” Eiji replied quietly, but confidently.

Ash thought again.

“And don’t wear those shorts anywhere but in this room.” He also tried.

“Understood.” The black haired boy nodded curtly. 

Ash thought once more.

“And make me breakfast in bed every morn—“ 

“Okay, now you’re pushing your luck!”

••••••••


End file.
